


愉快罪名 1

by Mrppp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrppp/pseuds/Mrppp
Kudos: 226





	愉快罪名 1

“霍轩先生，你是否愿意接受温若清先生作为您的合法伴侣......”

后面的话温若清已经听不太清，余光朦胧，宴厅第一排西装革履的男人正半阖鹰目，单手插在衣袋里。

求求你。

在某种程度上，哀求即是对恶的放纵，他恳切的目光只换来体内硬物更频繁的震动。

整个人轻颤，空荡荡裤管里又冷又热️，冷的是钻进不合身裤子里的风，热的是从内裤边溢出的潮。

“愿意愿意愿意！”霍轩没等司仪说完，兴高采烈地跨前一步把温若清抱进怀里，大狗一样蹭，“哥哥可以一直陪我玩呜呜呜！”

温若清一把捂住他的嘴，将人按进怀里，小声哄着，“轩轩乖...现在开始别说话。”

这样的动作明显不合礼数，但谁又能对傻子和嫁给傻子的人苛责。笑话看在眼里，宾客倒也装得好，谁都没议论。

大狗弓着背傻乎乎点头，头发蹭他充血的颈窝，在浑身战栗前他把霍轩推开。

“温若清先生，你是否愿意......”

交叠的双腿换了位置，霍昀轻笑，两只手指合并，在衣兜的手机屏幕上摩挲。

“你笑什么？”友人凑近霍昀，戏谑调侃。

台上男人的西装裤脚剪裁完美，露出的一小截脚踝又细又薄，背后那股筋在黑色玻璃丝袜里发抖。

霍昀挑眉，伸了个懒腰，“不好笑吗？”

“是挺好笑，你家慈禧太后也该退位了，老糊涂成这样，什么神婆的话都信。”

严广言闭，环顾四周，看着台上那对新人，“你看看，有谁不是来看笑话的，这一个二个的老狐狸，在这里百年好合，家去不知道怎么笑你哥。”

“愿...愿意。”温若清已无知觉，神智全集中到下身瑟缩的软肉里，魂在偌大宴厅里飘荡，只留下淫荡的核叫嚣不满。

“现在，请新人交换戒指。”

定了心神，绷紧身体，温若清把戒指轻轻推进霍轩无名指。

那造孽的东西也跟着往身子里探。

霍轩觉得热，黏稠的热，捣碎的烂苹果发出的靡靡甜香。

这热从温若清四周溢散，他想把他也捣碎了，但他不懂何为捣碎，像口欲期的婴孩，抓起温若清修长的指往嘴里塞。

温若清连忙抽回手，握着霍轩的手，教他给自己戴上戒指。

“新郎可以亲吻对方了。”

这年头同性结婚不是什么稀奇事，但跟个弱智结婚却是个稀奇事，他是被霍家献祭的祭品。霍轩欢呼一声，吃果冻一样嚼他嘴唇，满口草莓糖的甜，温若清只尝到了苦。

玩具被调到最高档，粗暴地填塞他快失禁的内里，始作俑者却冷然决绝，看他的泪眼婆娑，观他的狼狈难堪。

内裤湿透，他只能闭紧了双腿不让潮水落下，瘫软在霍轩怀里。

不懂其中关窍，但霍轩似乎是天生知晓情欲的动物，温若清额头满满薄汗涔涔，像苹果被捣烂流出的汁液，他闻见酒味，撬开紧闭牙关，吸吮苹果糜烂的肉。

“你哥要亲多久？我看你奶脸色都黑了。”

温若清潮红的鼻尖上挂着泪，霍昀喉头滚动，“婊子。”

......

晚宴正酣，外面人声鼎沸，个中滋味只有当事人清楚，温若清被允许先行离开，他躲在休息室等待。

“是不是从今天起，我就要叫你嫂子了？”

来人嚣张，声音不小，落锁过后是他蛮横的拥抱。

温若清低头不作声，刚要覆上他腰间的手臂，另只手猛然捏着他下巴抬起来。

嘴唇被霍轩吃肿，周围粉粉的一圈，打好发蜡的头发也在混乱里散个彻底，霍昀剑眉微蹙，捏他脸的力道又重了几分。

身后人从镜中逼视他意乱情迷的脸，手指从裤缝摸进温若清下身。

“都可以。”

宠霍昀，是他与生俱来的天分，甚至不用练习，温若清侧过脸，照着他粗重的呼吸，咬他下唇。

“婊子，我哥娶了个婊子。”

霍昀低吼一声，抬着屁股把温若清抱起来，长臂一挥，化妆品噼里啪啦全掉在地上，将人压在桌面。

温若清顺势勾住霍昀的腰，抬臀拱他蛮胀的性器，“昀昀。”

霍昀最烦温若清这么叫他，掐着人脖子，吸他软嫩的舌，涎液挂了满嘴，间隙还不忘辱他，“听说嫂子要给我哥生孩子？”

他全身被扒光，汗津津地，在冷风里打颤，霍昀却连发丝都没乱。

温若清有些委屈，“你知道了。”

霍轩拉开裤链，褪下内裤，阴茎啪地弹出，却没急着肏他，手指分开他两片粘连的阴户，翻搅进去探寻，温若清将腿分开，止不住轻喘。

“吃得够深啊。”霍轩抬着他屁股，把东西一点点往外拉，饶有兴致地看温若清随着东西的离开不停发抖的大腿，“被我操了八年，吃了我不少精液吧？也没见你给我生个孩子，你真能生吗？”

深红的畸形穴口张翕着，根本不是一个男人应该有的东西，却长在了温若清身上，他蒙着脸想挡住霍昀凶狠的目光。

“我不知道，昀昀。”

婚宴上就蓄积在体内的淫液滴滴答答顺着肉唇边缘淌下来，剩下的挂在跳蛋和霍昀指尖。

“被我操烂的婊子，你有什么脸嫁给他？嗯？”

“我不是婊子。”温若清放开遮脸地手想辩解，长腿揽着霍昀腰，眼角含泪。

“那个疯婆子说，生了孩子我哥就会好。”霍昀一边说，手掌心按着他小巧的阴茎揉了揉，直揉到小肉棒站起，在掌心里吐水，“你猜猜。”

接着肆虐到水淋淋的肉口，扶着紫红胀鼓的鸡巴打圈厮磨，磨得温若清哼哼唧唧叫，又蛮又重地一点点往身下人湿透的体内顶。

温若清神志不清地，呜咽着抬手想抱他的昀昀，霍昀却不给他，趁他受不了屁股后缩的时候全根埋到最深处，“到时候怀的，到底是我哥的孩子，还是我的孩子？”

太快活了，温若清有被顶穿的错觉，他紧紧抓着霍昀两侧的腰，不自主缩紧穴道，咬死了牙关不让呻吟泻出。

“嗯？嫂子。”霍昀终于温柔了些，俯下身压在他胸前，两手抬着温若清腿弯，肏得更深更狠，“说话！”

门外是他还未结束的婚宴，温若清呜呜咽咽地，被小叔子肏得尖叫，囊袋啪啪啪打在熟烂的阴唇，空气里弥漫着甜腥气。

湿意汹涌的阴道剧烈收缩，他听见霍昀舒服的吸气声，软软地回应，“你的，昀昀，轻一点，哥哥受不了。”

被他一声哥哥刺激得差点泄出来，霍昀又羞又恼，疯一样抽插穿凿，“婊子，不过在我家吃白饭，你有什么资格当我哥！”

最深处的小口都快被凿开，温若清哭吟着，“痛...”

“痛？我的裤子上都是嫂子的水，嫂子真贱啊，我哥今晚也这样干你吗？”

烂苹果真正被捣碎，温若清快失去意识，指甲在霍昀背上抓挠。

空气又潮又黏，巨物还在身体里逞凶，屁股瓣上湿淋淋的，他要喘不过气来了。

“昀昀，他还是个孩子。”

他也宠霍轩，他们是他名义上的弟弟，虽然只有霍轩真当他哥。

本是说出来安抚霍昀，谁知道这句话让他失了理智一般用力，毫无章法地操奸着小口，阴唇被撑到透明，抽插间带出湿红的里肉。

“啊！”

霍昀把温若清从一片狼藉的化妆台上抱起来，端着屁股往门口走。

温若清吓得不轻，牢牢吊着霍昀脖子，害怕自己滑下去，倒便宜了对方，上翘的鸡巴埋进小腹深处，他张着嘴，像上岸的鱼，急促吐息。

自从上个月霍轩从国外回来，霍昀的性事一次比一次凶狠，有时候他受不了了，也不敢喊停，生生被霍昀操得晕过去。

“含着按摩棒结婚，温若清，刺激吗？”

霍昀把他按在门板上，外面音乐声和人声一齐传来，与他只有一扇木门的距离。

多荒唐。

温若清不想承认自己淫，分明是霍昀在婚礼前强迫塞进他逼里的。抬着他的腿，吃他的阴蒂，舌头灵活又可怕，把他舔得喷了一次，趁他神魂颠倒的时候塞进去的，根本没给他拒绝的机会。

见人走神，霍昀脾气上来，抬起温若清一只腿，压在门上顶弄他，春水汲汲，顺着大腿稀稀拉拉往下掉。

温若清低头，干瘦的肚子被顶出一块，随着霍昀动作起伏，他有些害怕，凑上霍昀汗淋淋的脸颊，吃他睫毛上的汗珠，“唔...刺激的...”

“哥哥哥哥！奶奶在找你！”

霍轩的声音猝不及防在门外响起，门被敲得咚咚响，像敲在他一丝不挂的背上。

温若清吓得心脏停跳，一瞬间夹紧了肉户。

霍昀看他惊慌失措的样子，更是恶意四起，抬高温若清腿，加快速度长驱直入，深得囊袋都快塞进合不拢的两片肉里。

温若清喉咙哽住，失禁感突如其来，又羞又怕地小声哀求，“昀昀，求求你...轩轩在外面...”

霍昀野狼一样盯着他恐惧的眼睛，像找到猎物的凶兽，嗤笑一声，压着温若清胸膛，舌头钻进他耳廓，“就这样说，给我哥听听，我的嫂子，被我操得多爽。”

温若清闭眼，挤出两泡泪来，用力调整着呼吸，却被干得不停颠簸，颤抖的手环住霍昀精壮的背，隔一扇门，哄他新婚丈夫，“宝宝...哥...哥哥...啊...马上就来。”

敲门声突然急促，霍轩大叫，“哥哥，你是不是哭了，你怎么了！”

肩膀被霍昀狠狠咬住，鸡巴一刻未出地在宫口撞击，温若清挛缩着糜烂的穴肉，快要高潮了。

“唔...宝...宝宝...哥哥没事...你乖，去奶奶那里...等...等我。”

“哥哥。”他大了两人三岁，霍昀只会在床上叫他哥哥。

淫水泡沫挂在霍昀鼓囊囊的囊袋上，快要射精，阴茎更是又涨大了一圈，死死把温若清钉在上面，他时轻时重地咬着温若清耳垂，“你要潮喷了。”

“那哥哥快点来！”

小孩子注意力不集中，总是被新鲜事物吸引，温若清庆幸他没揪着自己不放，悬着的心一下放松，雌伏的快感趁机铺天盖地而来，毫不留情把他拖进欲望深渊里。

“好！”

尖叫着哭噎出好，尾音都变了调，温若清全身痉挛着往下滑，被霍昀提着腋下揽在怀里，精液喷在两人小腹上，泥泞不堪的肉蚌哆嗦着喷溅汁水，他被锁在霍昀怀里内射，宫腔里盈着精浆。

霍昀十足餍足，懒狮一般抱着温若清，没意识到自己不停啄吻着对方泪汗涔涔的脸颊，“嫂子，生我的孩子吧。”

整个人缩在霍昀怀里，空气里都是汗蒸气，温若清气都没喘匀，闻他烟草汗意混杂的情色气味，“好。”


End file.
